Honey, I Blew Up the Kid
Honey, I Blew Up the Kid is the 1992 sequel to the 1989 film Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. Directed by Randal Klieser and released by Walt Disney Pictures, it stars Rick Moranis who reprises his role as Wayne Szalinski. This film would be followed by one last sequel in 1997, this time a direct-to-video film, Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves. A TV show would also follow the film in 1997, called Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show, but chronologically it would take place before this film since Adam was not yet born. It was filmed in 1991. Plot It has been three years since "nutty" inventor Wayne Szalinski (Rick Moranis) shrunk his kids. He and his family have now relocated from California to Nevada and have welcomed a new son, 2-year-old Adam (Daniel and Joshua Shalikar). His wife, Diane (Marcia Strassman), is going to help their daughter, Amy (Amy O'Neill) get into college, for which she is departing. When she is gone, Wayne is supposed to look after Adam and their oldest son, Nick (Robert Oliveri). Nick has matured since the last film. He is more interested in guitars and has a liking for Mandy Park (Keri Russell), a girl he met at his job, although she does not feel the same way about him. Wayne takes Nick and Adam to his job at Sterling Labs, where he is the head of a project, even though Dr. Charles Hendrickson (John Shea) is trying to take over it. He begins to experiment with an idea on a machine that can make objects grow. He uses Adam's favorite toy, Big Bunny, as the test subject. As something goes wrong while Wayne and Nick are distracted, Adam gets out of his stroller, gets in the way of the machine's ray, and is zapped. Suddenly, the machine breaks. Later on, Adam begins to grow via electric waves from the microwave. Wayne and Nick try to take him back to the lab, but are stopped by Dr. Hendrickson. Diane comes home and is shocked to find Adam is now 7 feet tall. She and Wayne drive to a warehouse to find his original shrinking machine to shrink Adam back to normal size. While Nick watches him at home, Mandy comes by. She sees Adam and faints. Nick then has her bound to a chair and gagged, to prevent her from running away and screaming. He ungags her, only to find that she goes hysterical, so he gags her yet again. After he explains to her what happened and she finally calms down, Adam is then exposed to the television, breaks through the walls, and is loose on the streets, now 14 feet tall. Nick and Mandy begin to search for him through the neighborhood, all the while avoiding the Szalinski family's neighbors, a duo of nosy, self-centered housewives who want evidence that the Szalinski family is strange. At the warehouse, Wayne and Diane search for the machine through tons of crates. They finally find it and leave to return home. Dr. Hendrickson finds out about Adam and reports it to his boss, Clifford Sterling (Lloyd Bridges). He and law enforcers put Adam in a truck after finding him. Wayne and Diane return home with the machine, only to find Nick and Adam gone. Adam breaks free from the truck when he grows to 50 feet tall. Meanwhile, Sterling realizes what a good man Wayne is, fires Dr. Hendrickson, and gives his support to Wayne and Diane to shrink Adam back to normal size. After finding him, Adam mistakes Nick and Mandy for toys and puts them in his pocket. Wayne suddenly discovers that Adam grows while he is near electricity, and Marshal Preston Brooks tells him that Adam is heading straight for Las Vegas. In the meantime, Dr. Hendrickson, angry at Sterling for firing him, gets one of the board members, Terence Wheeler (who happens to be a close friend of his), to authorize an airstrike with the Nevada State Military with the usage of tranquilized cartridges. Dr. Hendrickson manages to get the clearance for the strike from the board, despite strong objections from the pilot, Captain Ed Myerson (who doesn't believe that tranquilizing a giant toddler will solve the problem, while also admitting to being a father of a couple of kids himself). Now 112 feet tall, Adam begins roaming the Las Vegas Strip. The citizens and tourists are stunned to see him in Godzillaesqe manner, but he seems to think that the likes of "Vegas Vic" and all the neon lights are some kind of playground for him. Wayne and Diane arrive in time with Sterling, but there is still a problem; Adam needs to stand still for twelve seconds for the machine to work. In an effort to keep him still, Diane convinces Wayne to enlarge her with the machine, stating that although Adam will listen to his parents, as he "knows" that his mother is larger than him, he will not register her at his current size. Meanwhile, having approached the Hard Rock Cafe, Adam rips the guitar off its sign and tries to play it, thinking it's real. Dr. Hendrickson arrives via helicopter and proceeds to shoot him with tranquilizer cartridges. The first shot misses him, but the second hits the guitar, giving him a painful electric shock, to which he starts crying. The once-panicked crowd below watches in sympathy for his pain, realizing that he was not a menace but merely an innocent toddler. Before Dr. Hendrickson has a chance to fire again, Diane (now enlarged) stops him and Captain Myerson (who is only too glad as he never wanted to participate), and prevents Adam from being knocked out. She holds him still, and Wayne shrinks both of them back to normal size. Afterwards, Diane confronts Dr. Hendrickson about shooting "some sort of rifle" at Adam, and he makes an excuse for shooting him, saying that the tranquilizer cartridges would not mean to hurt him, but Diane angrily punches him out. Diane and Wayne realize that Nick and Mandy were shrunk by the machine, and are nowhere to be found. As morning comes, Mandy and Nick (in the now shrunk car) listen to a civil defense bulletin about last night's events and saying police have cordoned off the Hard Rock Cafe to allow Wayne to search for them. Mandy changes it to a smooth jazz station to set a better mood for Nick expressing his feelings for Mandy, and they finally win each others' hearts. This is viewed by Wayne, who decides to allow a couple more minutes of privacy for his son before reversing the shrinking. Adam is excited to see that Big Bunny is now over 50 feet tall. As Wayne and Diane share a kiss, the closing credits roll. Cast *Rick Moranis as Wayne Szalinski *Marcia Strassman as Diane Szalinski *Amy O'Neill as Amy Szalinski *Robert Oliveri as Nick Szalinski *Daniel and Joshua Shalikar as Adam Szalinski *John Shea as Dr. Charles Hendrickson *Lloyd Bridges as Clifford Sterling *Keri Russell as Mandy Park *Linda Carlson and Julia Sweeney as the Nosy Neighbors *Ron Canada as Marshal Preston Brooks *Gregory Sierra as Terence Wheeler *Michael Milhoan as Captain Ed Myerson *Leslie Neale as Constance Winters Category:Disney films Category:1992 films Category:Live-action films Category:Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Category:Sequel films Category:Films Category:PG-rated films